The Love Letter
by A Spoonful of Lead
Summary: Writing letters came quite easily to Kevin Levin. *GWEVIN ONE SHOT! Romance, humor and bits of drama in between.


_**The Love Letter**_

He didn't dislike Valentine's Day per say- He just felt that it wasn't much of a big deal as others' "in love" made it out to be. He believed that it was mainly a sure fire way for big corporations like "LoveMark" to make a quick and easy buck.

So, he avoided it every year. More times than not, during the years prior, he was almost always single- transparent towards the opposite sex. He preferred it that way, really- the less money he had to spend on someone- the more money he had in his grease covered jeans pocket.

But alas, this year was entirely different- different, because he now had Gwen Tennyson hanging off of his arm; the one he secretly swooned over a million times before they both finally agreed to go out; sparing Ben the stress of them bickering back in forth during their repetitive, sprained crushes on one another.

And since he never had gone through with the whole "Valentine's Day" fiasco thing, he hadn't the slightest clue as to what to do.

So far, his planning settled for lying on top of a dingy blue blanket along the garage floor with his crimson haired girlfriend- it was the best idea he could come up with on such short notice; even though Gwen had given him plenty of time- at least one month to get his act together. But Kevin really wasn't one to prepare ahead. Living in the moment is what he found to be the best tactic in everyday life situations.

Still, it didn't make him feel any better towards the poor planning on his part; knowing that Gwen had always deserved nothing but the best and seeing that look in her eyes when he told her what they were doing, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty.

"Uh… Sorry that- ya know- today wasn't really what you expected, Gwen." He spoke solemnly- shrugging his shoulders. His hand began to caress her dark blue sweater covered arm, those rough fingers getting caught slightly due to the calluses that formed on his hands from working on countless cars for so long. His attention then moved slowly upwards to her face, waiting for a reaction against his gentle touches and sincere apology.

Gwen sighed- moving herself from her back onto her side so she was facing him head on; his hand abruptly being pushed to the floor. Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed together tightly as if she were in going into deep thought. She knew that he meant well, but she couldn't help fight this burning feeling that he could've came up with something better- something a little more meaningful- showing that he cared more about her than he usually let on.

But, seeing the hurtful expression in his eyes, Gwen couldn't bring herself to scold or complain against him- and her green pools quickly softened, letting go of a tiny and slightly forced grin; grabbing the boy's hand as she did. "It's fine, Kevin, really." She sighed- now tracing delicate circles on the inside of his dried out hands with her extended index finger.

Without warning, her eyes suddenly shot up, peering into Kevin's dark orbs as if she were picking apart his very soul- causing the boy to swallow hard; a wider smile waved itself fiercely upon her cheeks; broadening its horizon- one so sinister, that it would've made even the most notorious enemies cringe with absolute fear. Kevin couldn't help but swallow once again, discovering that his throat had somehow gone completely dry. "You'll just have to find a way to make it up to me is all." She coyly toyed with him, still drawing soft circles on the palm of his hand.

Kevin cleared his air passages nervously, his fingers twitching effortlessly by Gwen's subtle touches- his heart started racing, swearing that he had to be sweating as if he were sitting in a sauna, directly in the sunlight on a hot summer's day.

"What the heck is that supposed t'mean?" Kevin's face hardened as he shook his head vigorously; quickly snapping himself out of this nervous trance the red head had put him in- he couldn't let Gwen get to him. No- He wasn't about to let her win.

"You- are going to write me a letter." Gwen stated in a matter of fact type tone- still keeping a sweet underline about her voice.

"Uh-huh…." Kevin's left brow rose up, his forehead wrinkling ever so slightly; watching, as Gwen turned to grab a pen and notebook out of her book bag.

"Yep."

"And what makes you think I'd be willin' to do somethin' like that anyways?" Kevin frowned.

Gwen's eyes heatedly narrowed at Kevin- clicking the pen with her thumb, she forcefully pushed the writing device towards the raven haired teen. She didn't have to say one word for Kevin to understand that he wasn't getting out of this one- so much for being the winner of this piece.

Kevin hesitantly grabbed the pen and the paper bound book, all the while seething through his teeth at the crimson haired anodyte. What was he supposed to write about anyway? The moon? The stars? How her hair shined ever so brightly as the sun hit it and-

"Wait." Kevin looked up from his spontaneous project- the girl smiled wickedly before him; he then suddenly knew what it was he was supposed to write about.

"No way."

Gwen chuckled under breath, her rose tinted lips dancing with wild humor. "Do it, or you'll pay dearly for it later… Trust me."

Kevin let out a puff of air and peered down at the lined paper, tapping the pen harshly along the front it; making small dents with the tip as it collided. Shifting his hurtful gaze back up to Gwen, he knew right then that she wasn't about to let this one go. He didn't have a choice in the matter. Like it or not- he was going to write her a letter.

Sighing to himself once again, Kevin decided that it was in his best interest to just start writing. Gwen smiled at the gesture and reached for one of the books located in her bag. She figured while he was doing that- she'd catch up on some much needed reading.

XXXXXXX

Minutes had passed as each letter curved, moving happily as it sung around the lines of Kevin's imagination; fingers pinching in slight pain from gliding the pen in and out from every word that he had wrote- each one eventually forming full and complete sentences that departed from deep within his heart.

Kevin would every so often glance up to see if his crimson haired beauty was keeping tabs on him; secretly hoping that she wouldn't come over and read what he had down so far. He figured that if she did, she'd begin nitpicking at his handy work. Gwen also knew that he didn't like writing in the first place. So, realistically, she didn't have the right to complain; no matter what he had written down. He felt that if she was forcing him to do this, she was going to listen and like everything he had to say about her.

"Done!" Kevin shouted out, killing the silence that had grown between them for over the last 25 minutes; plopping the notebook harshly against the cement flooring of his garage. His face was beaming; almost glowing in accomplishment.

Gwen's grin slowly grew across her cheeks as she carefully set the book down in her lap, waiting patiently for Kevin to proceed with his love letter to her; fixing her skirt to her satisfaction, Gwen crossed her legs, staring on at her boyfriend in anticipation.

"You ready?" Kevin simply asked, fiddling with the sheets of paper just below his fingertips.

Gwen nodded and replied. "Yep. Lay it on me."

"Alright… Just remember- You asked for it." Kevin hissed, his smile suddenly becoming all too dark 'n' heavy-and in that moment, the pit of Gwen's stomach quickly dropped to her knees in despair. Somehow, she felt that in some way she was severely going to regret this. That she had made a terrible, terrible mistake. She knew that Kevin absolutely thrived on dishing out paybacks and girlfriend or not, she was clearly no exception to this rule.

Moving a stray hair nervously from her lashes; Gwen's mind began to race at the thought of what Kevin had initially written about her; hoping, he wouldn't sense that she was now beginning to unravel at the seams.

"My dear, dear sweet Gwendolyn… You are, without a shadow of a doubt-" The teen plumber began, his fingers still twitching at the corners of the wire bound note book. "The sesame seed to my hamburger bun- You are the pickle that slides between those two slices of ground up cow meat… How the cheese looks once it melts over the thick and delicious patty- is what I feel like when I'm around you all the time an' everything. Your hair is like the ketchup that flows effortlessly around the breading… ya'know, with the mustard mixing in between and stuff- shimmering like the morning sun."

Kevin frantically reached out to her dramatically- his blackened orbs mocking a pained and hurtful existence. "You, Gwendolyn Tennyson, are officially my one and only supersized Burger Shack Burger meal!"

Kevin stood there, waiting for Gwen's response. But all he got in return was a twisted concoction of confusion- shock, disgust maybe?

Finally Gwen's expression loosened and she began to choke out something a bit more coherent instead of breathing inwardly like a fish flapping about on the ground, gasping for air. Her arms folded against her chest as her twisted up mouth formed an all too familiar scowl.

Kevin laughed silently to himself.

"You-" Gwen threw out flaming index finger at the boy, following with a snarl that escaped from the depths below, stuttering over her bumbling tongue . "I mean…" –huff- "Seriously, Kevin?"

Kevin stood there, chuckling; the only signs of life he was administering during the time was his chiseled, vibrating torso.

Gwen sighed in defeat; finding the floor quite interesting at the moment as she couldn't look at him with a straight face anymore. She was desperately trying to hide her own fits of laughter towards the boy, or, so Kevin thought she was.

He walked over to her; expecting to see her laughing hysterically at him.

Using a gentle hand, Kevin lifted up the girl's face from her chin- what he found though, was something entirely different all together and his heart sank-aching at the sight.

What he saw wasn't Gwen laughing, no… She was crying- tears dripping like rain would at the beginning of a storm; leaving entrails as they made a path towards the concrete at their feet.

"Oh crap…" Kevin whispered under his breath, his voice snagging in his throat; going into a state of panic. "Christ, Gwen- I didn't mean…"

"Shut up-" The red head cut him off unexpectedly, making the boy blush in guilt on contact from the sound, all he could do as he waited for her to continue, was to shakily move a strand of moistened, crimson hair from her face, praying she didn't slap him into oblivion over it. "That was t-the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Kevin… I- I mean. Normally it's 'hey, you have an eye booger' there, Gwen." She vocalized in an awful interpretation of a man's voice, wiping her tears away. "Or… Or.. it's 'I'm not a romantic idiot like Ben is. I'ma tough and moronic buffoon-blah, blah, blah; Romance is for wimps." She finished, whisking her hand into the air carelessly.

"Hey." Kevin's eyes narrowed down at the sad girl. "That last one was hittin' a little below the belt."

"Sorry" Came a sniffled reply.

"Anyways…" Kevin chuckled in relief, lacing his hands through her hair in a petting, comforting manner. "How 'bout we go an' get somethin' to eat. Hm?"

Gwen looked up at him and smiled, holding him even tighter. "Some place romantic, clean and free from any forms of alien parasites?"

Kevin grabbed Gwen's hand gently as he led her over towards his car- being the gentlemen that he now was; he opened the passenger door for her, letting a certain brightness slap all over his once hardening features.

"I know the perfect place." He quipped as he slammed the door carefully, rounding himself over to the driver's side of his decked out muscle car.

The start of the engine roaring to life signalized their departure down the street, heading towards town. He really hoped that Gwen would enjoy where he was taking her. After all of what was said and done that day, this place seemed to hold more meaning and sentimental value with Kevin; supersizing his new found fondness of a girl, who he would always find himself "following anywhere".

In the end, Kevin realized that he loved Gwen like he loved his burgers- and- in all honesty, what girl wouldn't fall incredibly hard for something like that?

_**This was done for a contest on d.A and I hope that I have a good chance of winning! Wish me luck guys!**_

_**I also want to thank those who had reviewed One Wedding! THANK YOU! To the reviewer who was asking about me writing a story with Gwen and Kevin in college- I may be able to do a one shot. We'll see how it goes. Okay? :D**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**The Spoon. 3**_


End file.
